All I ever need was you
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Saya tells Kohta that she hates him and he ends up depressed. Later at night, she discovers that the perfect life she had was never a horrible as Kohta's was.


**another KohtaxSaya as requested by a certain fan ;)**

The gang were on their way to yet another beach. The last one they had been to was..well... gang had found a large boat with a kitchen inside of it. It wasnt to fancy but it was cool enough. It had been two hours since they had left the last place and everyone was bored. Takashi was sleeping, Saeko and Rei were sleeping WITH Takashi, Shizuka was making dinner in the kitchen, Kohta was driving the boat, and saya was looking out for other islands.

"Hey Saya I'm gettin' pretty bored here." Kohta complained.

"Hey you idiot you think I have the knowledge to drive this damn hunk of junk?" Saya questioned angrily.

"Well...I don't...know."

"UGH just keep driving fatty."

Kohta did just that. In his mind, he would always picture the day were Saya would finally be nice to him and for once give him a kiss...just one little kiss. However, his heart would always sink when he would think about the question he asked her on the bus back at home. Did Saya consider Takashi more than just a friend. "_Your so lucky Takashi._" Kohta thought. It made perfect since if you thought about it. Takashi was always the popular one making all the friends and getting all the girls in school. But Kohta...he was a different story. He was always the one being bullied and humilliated. He never had a girl love him in all his highschool life and on top of that the one teacher he thought to be his savior was actually the root of all evil. It was kinda sad.

"HEY FATTY WAKE UP!" Saya yelled in Kohta's ear.

"WHOA W-WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kohta yelled, scared.

"pay attention when im talking to you. There is an island 60-meters north."

Saya pointed out the location and Kohta steered in the direction. Soon enough they were on a new beach and this one seemed peaceful enough. "Finally man I have been sleeping all damn day." Takashi said, rubbing his eyes. Everyone stepped of the boat and onto the sandy beach.

"Hey maybe we should patrol this place. We don't want a repeat of last time." Saeko suggested.

"Yeah...good idea" Rei replied.

Kohta got his guns ready and handed Saya a small pistol. "Okay, we should go in a group. Rei, Seako, and Shizuka. You guys head west. Me, Kohta, and Takashi will take Alice and Zeke and head south." Saya explained. " Once we are done we will all meet back here." Everyone nodded and headed seperate ways. The island wasn't actually as big as everyone thought it would be. It was basically the same perimeter as a college only slightly bigger. 15 minutes went by and the island seemed to be clear so far. Saya and Takashi were engaged in conversation while Kohta was looking out for Alice.

"Yo Saya...You know you should go easy on Kohta. Afterall, the reason we're still alive is because of him." Takashi stated.

"Are you kidding me? Before we even came to the first island do you remember the bakery incident." Saya pointed out.

"That was...well that was..."

"Exactly. The fat ass needss to control his stomach."

Saya turned to give a brief angry glance at Kohta. He didn't notice cause he was to busy with Alice and Zeke. Another 15 minutes had past. And then another and another and another. After walking around the island for almost 2 hours it was finally time to call it in. The island was now deemed safe to roam around. Everyone met up at the spot they were told to meet.

"Is your area clear guys?" Saya asked.

"Yeah...not a SINGLE one of them in sight." Shizuka replied happily.

"WHEW...what a relief. Finally, we can relax now without any trouble."

Takashi noticed that Alice and Kohta were holding huge sticks. "Uh wat are the sticks for?" He questioned.

"Uh the fire?" Kohta replied.

"Well Kohta you see we kinda already have another source for cooking our food." Takashi said, looking at the boat. Kohta looked at the boat as well and dropped the sticks.

"Oh..Okay then. Well I guess we should eat now huh? hehehe." Kohta laughed.

Everyone sat on the boat and began to eat the food they found at the bakery earlier. However, most of the food had been eaten by Kohta. Saya was NOT happy now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU AT MOST OF THE FOOD WITHOUT US!" Saya roared.

"Well I was ..ya' know...getting kind of hungry. And plus you know what they say, The more full you are the more awake you'll be." Kohta replied.

"YOU...YOU...YOU FATASS! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

With that said, Saya stormed off the boat and wandered on to the beach. This was as mad as she had ever been. Her anger..her FULL anger now directed at the one boy that loved her. He was devastated. Almost 2 hours had past now and it was getting late. everyone hopped aboard the boat and got ready for bed. Everyone was present except Kohta and Takashi. "Were are Kohta and Takashi?" Alice asked.

"I dont Know. Have any of you seen them?" rei asked.

"I don't know. I hope Takashi is okay. But as for that FAT PIG I hope he drowned some where." Saya insulted with a drop of venom.

"Well it's getting late. I vote Saya should find them because...im about to pass out right now. Goodnight." Rei said and slumped to the ground. Saya sighed and left the boat. The wandered through the island looking for the 2 boys.

"I can't believe I'm looking for the idiot and his fucking Walrus-pig thing or what ever you call that fat slob." She said to herself.

There was a voice coming from 18 feet from where Saya was standing. She followed the sound and discovered what she was looking for. Takashi and Kohta were sharing a 'brother moment' with each other. they just sat on the sand and stared at the moon. "You know Kohta..Saya didn't mean any of that stuff she said back there." Takashi said, patting Kohta on his back.

"I Don't blame her Takashi...I don't blame her at all." Kohta replied.

"What?"

Kohta balled his fist and stood up. "She is right man...she's always right. Im just a screw up dude...and..and look at me man. Compare me...to any of you guys." Kohta explained. Saya looked ata him, puzzeled as ever.

"What are you saying Kohta?" He asked.

"Takashi...You got it made man. You got every dude in school to be friends with you. HELL even the bullies wanna hang out with you. And the girls...almost every girl in school is BEGGING to get in your fucking pants. But me...im different. I have no friends like that HELL I didn't even have friends OR a girl that loved me. I was always the kid who got the rotten luck of life, the kid who was always tormented by people because of his...his own fucking...d-dammit man you have no idea how that felt." Kohta cried, lowering his head.

Takashi didn't have much to say. Kohta was right...he didn't know how it felt to be a victim. "That damn teacher of ours...he even encouraged the bullying man." Kohta added. Takashi lowered his head too. "The only person who actually got me through the day was...was Saya. She never spoke to me or even noticed me but...but I was gonna ask her to be my friend." Saya was in disbelief.

"You..were?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah man. I felt that...every time I saw her I would melt inside.I LOVED HER DUDE AND I STILL DO!...I..I feel like she is the only one for me. But it just turns out that the woman I love hates me and vents all that anger out on me every second she gets. I try to have a normal life I REALLY DO BUT...it's just too much." Kohta explained

Saya was in total shock. Kohta fell for her. Someone ACTUALLY fell for Saya. "_He...he loves me?_" She thought to herself. She began to think back to the past in highschool. She actually did see him often. They had 3 classes together including lunch as well. She remembers the one time he tried to sit at her table but her friends turned him away and laughed at him. Hell...she was one of them that laughed. "_Kohta...oh my god you poor boy_" It all made since to her now. It was kinda funny. Saya had always been this royal princess who had everything she wanted. a good life, a good family, and good friends too. But Kohta...he didn't have a good life or friends. He was just this invisible man who was struggling to find love..to find the friends he wanted. Saya began to walk back to the boat but then she bumped in front of something. Takashi.

"Whoa jeez you big idiot don't scare me like that." She scolded.

"You need to tal to him NOW!" Takashi ordered.

Saya looked back and saw Kohta. He was sitting on the beach and looking up at the beautiful stars the spread through the sky. "I...I..I will." She said. She walked over and called out to Kohta. "Hey chubby what are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked. Kohta turned to look at her. He was gonna say hello but for some reason he just didn't want to. Saya walked up to him and sat beside him.

"What...are you doing Saya?" He asked.

"I was listening to what you were saying." She replied.

"w-w-what?"

Saya looked at him. She was actually able to see the beauty of his dark eyes. "The whole speech you have to Takashi. I heared it and you wanna know what I think?" Saya said, giving Kohta a mean look that he as seen before.

"I know already. I'm a worthless fatass and you would never go for a pig like me." Kohta said, almost sounding as if he was going to cry.

"No...not that."

"Then what is i-"

Suddenly, Saya wrapped her arms around Kohta's neck and kissed him deeply. Kohta was extremely shocked. Was this real? He suddenly decided to ease into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Once the kissing stopped, Saya smiled at him. However Kohta was still confused. "W-why did you do this? Ithought you hated me?" He questioned. Saya pressed her forehead againts his.

"Because..you've been through enough pain and suffering. I can't believe how much you've been through. You poor boy." Saya said, now hugging Kohta.

"Yeah...it's funny isn't it. It took a zombie apocolypse to make this happen." Kohta replied, smiling.

Saya kissed him again. "Kohta, the reason why I've been so mean to you was because...I knew yopu loved me. I knew the whole time. I was just so flattered that someone could actually love a mean brat like me and well...you know." She explained. "But I promise you. This is the last night you will suffer. You don't have to go through all that pain anymore sweety...your..your with me now. Your with friends that care about you. And your with a girl that loves you deeply." Kohta looked at her and smiled. The goal he has always wanted had reached him. He dreamed of a day when he would find the perfect one for him. The perfect friends as well and now he finally got it. His dream was a reality.

"Saya..." Kohta said.

"What is it Kohta darling." Saya replied.

"Let's make this night one to remember."

"Yeah...come here sweetheart."

Saya wrapped her arms around Kohta again and continued to kiss him under the beautiful starry nighty sky unbeknownst to them that their friends were watching from far away in the bushes.

"Good job Kohta." Rei and Takashi said simultaneously.

"I'm so happy for big brother." Alice replied.

Seako and Shizuka watched as well. "We're all happy for them Alice...we're all happy that someone gets a happy ending now." Saeko said, smiling. Everyone watched as the newly found couple shared a romantic kiss under the bright and beautiful stars. This was indeed a happy ending.

* * *

**WOW that was...that was tough man but WHEW what a write. anyway REVIEW PLEASE :) **


End file.
